1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fastening the yarn end of a bobbin.
The invention is also concerned with a device for carrying out said method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bobbins of textile yarns are formed automatically on winding machines.
At the exit of these winding machines, the bobbins are conveyed continuously on a belt conveyor towards an unloading station at which an operator unloads them.
After unloading, the following operations also have to be performed by the operator:
1) the yarn end which has unwound during displacement of the bobbin on the belt conveyor has to be re-wound on the bobbin;
2) a knot has to be tied at this yarn end in order to fasten it to the bobbin and to prevent subsequent unwinding;
3) the bobbins have to be stored.
Moreover, identification of the bobbins is at present carried out by means of labels applied on the internal tube faces of the spools on which the yarn is wound.
However, these labels cannot readily be seen, particularly from a distance, with the result that it is difficult to detect a possible error due to mixing of bobbins which carry yarns of different batches.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages by creating a method which permits easy and automatic fastening of the yarn end on bobbins while facilitating the identification of these bobbins.